


Better

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-hunt Smut, Road Head, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You know just what Dean needs on the ride home from a hunt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Kudos: 59
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Hand Jobs (Kink)

“Oh, fuck, y/n. Baby, you gotta let me concentrate on the road.” Dean groaned as your teeth grazed over his earlobe, your hand sliding up his thigh as he tried to keep his eyes on the stretch of highway ahead of you. “Shit, you...oh, please, y/n/n. You're gonna make me drive us into a ditch.”

“I have complete confidence in your driving skills, Dean, you won't let anything happen to either of your Baby's. I know how you get after a hunt, and baby, I'm pretty sure you can't wait the five hours it's going to take us to get back home.” You nipped your way down his throat, seeking out each spot that always drove him wild. He inhaled on a hiss as your hand reached his crotch, fingers teasing over his half-hard cock through the denim of his jeans. “Wanna make you feel good, baby. You just keep your eyes on the road and let me take care of you.”

“ _Fuuuck_.” Dean gave a shallow thrust of his hips as you pawed at him and you pulled back to gauge his internal struggle. He gave a slow blink, his mouth open and panting, before looking over to you and nodding. “Yeah, fuck yeah. Want that sweet little hand on me, y/n/n.”

You flashed him a grin and popped the button on his pants, quickly easing down the zipper. Dean lifted his hips a little as you tugged jeans and boxers down, a groan rumbling in his chest at the relief as you wrapped your hand around his growing erection. You watched his eyes go dark as you stroked his cock, those perfect teeth of his sinking into his bottom lip, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. You leaned back in and kissed the junction where neck met shoulder, nipping at the peek of flesh as you worked his cock to full hardness.

“Oh, fuck, princess. Shit, that feels so good, y/n.” Dean moaned out, his voice husky. You heard a blaring honk from somewhere behind you as you felt the car jerk slightly. “Fuck, oh, hell baby girl. Just like that.”

“Pay attention, Dean. Or did you need me to stop?”

“Fuck, don't you dare stop, sweetheart. Gonna make me come so hard, y/n/n. Shit. Can't wait till that's your pretty little cunt working my cock so good.”

You sped your hand over him as you sucked a mark into his shoulder, your thumb swirling over the head of his cock, using the bead of pre-come that pearled up at the slit to lubricate your strokes. You felt his cock throb in your grip and knew he was close, his groans louder in your ear. As you felt his cock swell, you rocked to the side, the car suddenly swerving over to the side of the road. You looked over at him as the car sat there idling, your hand momentarily stilling. Dean bucked his hips, his lips pressed to your ear as his cock thrust in your hand.

“Don't stop, baby, just wanted to be able to enjoy this.” Dean turned towards you, his hands cupping your face, his lust-blown eyes meeting yours. Your hand resuming its pace along his leaking cock. “Fuck, I'm so close, y/n/n. So close.”

His lips found yours, his hands tangling into your hair as your lips parted for him eagerly. His tongue slid over yours as you pumped his cock, his hips working in tandem with your hand as he moaned, long and needy as he inched closer to his climax. You pulled back, his lips chasing yours with a soft whimper as you smirked back at him, your hand slowing.

“Wouldn't want to make a mess, would we?” You scooted back on the seat and leaned down towards his lap. “Come for me, Dean. Wanna taste you.”

You swallowed him down in one go, your tongue sliding along the smooth skin as his length pressed against the back of your throat. You felt Dean's hand on your head as you worked him over, his hips giving a shallow thrust.

“Fuck baby girl. So good, oh fuck.” Dean's fingers tightened in your hair as you felt him swelling on your tongue. “Shit, princess, 'm gonna come. Fuck, oh fuck, y/n, gonna fucking come baby. Oh, God, that's it, baby, fuck!”

You felt the first spurt hit the back of your throat as he held you in place, his hips thrusting as he came with a shout of your name. You bobbed your head as you wrung every last drop from his pulsing cock, swallowing it all as he finally slumped back against the seat before you finally released him. He watched you, panting, as you sat up and licked your lips.

“All better?”

“Like you wouldn't believe.”

Dean pulled you to him, his lips crushing to yours, never one to mind the taste of himself on you. You moaned against him as his hands gripped at your hips, pulling you into his lap. He pulled back, smirking up at you as you caught your breath.

“Your turn, princess. I know how wet you get once you get a taste of me.”


End file.
